<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Hell by Sammisel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006705">True Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammisel/pseuds/Sammisel'>Sammisel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Eren Jaeger/Freedom, Hellverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 4 Eren Jaeger, Self-Harm, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, but only to turn into Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammisel/pseuds/Sammisel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>To the boy who sought freedom... Goodbye.</i>
</p><p>He didn't know how long he'd been in Hell. All he knew was that he needed to be free. No matter what it took. No matter what got in the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello yes it's me. Yes I've forgotten about all the other fics I've been working on and instead just read AoT. I'm amazing, aren't I? I'll try to tone down the edginess after this chapter but no promises! Edgy characters are so much fun to write. In this fic, Eren kept his Titan-shifter abilities even in death, except the Founding Titan. </p><p>Poor Eren. Did all that crap just to get tossed into yet another prison. Oopsie!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Fight.</i>
</p><p>  The chains that bound him clinked against his struggle.</p><p>  <i>Fight.</i></p><p>  He tore at them. The sulfur choked him while the heat melted his skin.</p><p>  <i>Never again.</i></p><p>  He pulled. And pulled. And pulled and pulled and pulled and pulled. The chains, invisible to the naked eye, held him against the fields and fields of crushed bone. For how long he’d been struggling against the chains, he didn’t know. </p><p>  All he knew was that he had to escape. Never again, never again would he be bound. </p><p>  He gripped the chain connecting to his chest and <i>ripped</i> at it with all his strength. He coughed as it tugged on his lungs, though no blood followed. The chain remained unfazed. Again, he ripped at them. All of them. </p><p>  The chains didn’t budge.</p><p>  <i>Never again.</i></p><p>  He pulled until the chains broke the skin on his hands. The soft tissue, molded by the heat.</p><p>  <i>Never again!</i></p><p>  Blood coated the chains, making them slick and difficult to grasp. Yet he still pulled. The blood steamed and vanished. With every cut that healed, the chains sliced further.</p><p>  <i>Never. <b>AGAIN!</b></i></p><p>  The spark from the self injury transformed into a brilliant light, engulfing him fully. The chains held. Like every time before, the heat was the first thing to hit him. Hotter, more burdensome, than anything this hell could throw in his path. The crushed bones gave way to his growing form. Still, the chains held, though they strained against his might. He towered over the ground despite crouching. </p><p>  To stand. To keep moving forward. He <i><b>tore</b></i> at the chains. With a snap, the ones binding his hands broke free. He slammed his fist against the ground, causing an earth-shattering ripple. </p><p>  Snap. Snap. </p><p>  His legs were free. All that was left was the main one. The only obstacle to freedom. The binding of his heart to the prison below. </p><p>  He stood, pushing against the strain of the chain. Freedom, within his grasp. He dropped his jaw as he struggled, and let out a roar, a roar that all of Hell could hear. All of his rage, his desperation. </p><p>  Snap.</p><p>  He stumbled backwards as the final chain broke, catching himself before he fell. Snakes of new irons began wrapping themselves around his legs.</p><p>  <i>NEVER. AGAIN!</i></p><p>  He didn’t give the chains a chance to reform. He crushed them beneath his heels, and broke into a sprint. Somehow, somewhere, there was a way out. The only way was up.</p><p>  So he climbed.</p><p>--------</p><p>  Through the third layer. Nothing got in his way. Even the other Sinners kept away from him, naturally. Every time the chains attempted to reform, he smashed them to pieces. No chances. </p><p>  The acrid sulfur clouded his vision. But he didn’t need to see which way to go. The only way was up. Much like Reiner, he hardened his fingers and toes to stab through the dense rocky cliffs. Up, up, up. </p><p>  When he reached the second layer, the chains reformed faster, slowing progress immensely. The heat from his body made the water around him bubble and froth. Though completely submerged, he didn’t drown. He didn’t need to breathe anyways.</p><p>  <i>Forward.</i></p><p>  He stood atop a stone lily that dwarfed even his figure. High above him was the entrance to the first layer, yet no more ledges existed for him to climb. He scanned as far as he could see, but nothing reached the sky close enough to access the next layer. </p><p>  Only one way forward. Within him still existed the vestiges of the War Hammer’s power, but that was risky. Far too risky with the chains constantly trying to drag him back down. But his only option, unless something incredible were to happen. The longer he stayed in place, the faster the shackles grew. No choice.</p><p>  He destroyed the forming irons once more before he slammed a fist into the stone, just light enough to not shatter it. From the lily rose a pillar of hardened flesh, reaching, reaching ever slowly to the sky. Too slow. Holding one arm to the ground to raise the pillar higher, he used the other to rip the chains. Faster and faster.</p><p>  The Sinners from the other lilies watched his struggle with faint interest. Not a day went by that someone would try and fail to escape. Long since had the residents of Hell lost count of his attempts. Long since have they last heard peace from him. Long since have they bothered to help or hinder.</p><p>  The pillar shuddered onwards, its pace matching his growing exhaustion. Many stories high, the tip almost touched the hole in the sky. Almost, almost. Along with the increasing speed, the chains came at greater numbers as well, to drag him back to the depths once more.</p><p>  <i>I said, NEVER <b>AGAIN!</b></i></p><p>  With the remnants of his strength, he poured all of it to boost the pillar. He screamed from within his body, and roared from out, lacerating his lungs with the sheer effort. Steam escaped from his mouth as it healed. The chains wrapped around the wrist touching the ground, he bit them apart with ease.</p><p>  The pillar stopped growing. High enough. Waste no time. He disconnected himself from the hardening and applied it again to his appendages. Climb. Move forward, always forward. </p><p>  With a running leap, he caught himself on the pillar and began his ascent. His onlookers watched with renewed interest. None dared to approach him while he was still there, but there was no doubt they would follow his trail. </p><p>  Every move forward was followed by a tug down. Despite his progress, the chains slithered up the pillar after him. Every time he shook them off, the exhaustion set in greater, deeper and deeper into his bones. But never would he fall, for the sweetness of freedom danced before his eyes. With every grip upwards, the thought swelled greater and greater, pushing him past the fetters of his body.</p><p>--------</p><p>  The first layer. He couldn’t slow, not now. The chains attacked him from every angle, the ones behind forming a thick cloud. The maze of blue and white with Titans that rivaled his height at every turn. He couldn’t kill, not yet, but any that stood in his path was quickly slammed aside as he flew by.</p><p>  The shrieks of the Sinners behind him attracted even more of the Titans. Though they managed to evade some swipes, most were trampled by the swaths of chain. The Titans eagerly took those opportunities to eat the prey. The less opposition, the better.</p><p>  <i>Forward!</i></p><p>  That part of Hell was unable to be navigated. A maze in the truest sense of the word. Surrounded by nothing but the same, over and over everywhere. The paths of blue, the prisons of white. But that didn’t matter. To die and die again for one's freedom, however it may be earned or stolen, was the only way forward.</p><p>  Be it opened from the inside or out, the Gates of Hell would open. All he needed was to be there when it happened. Then, he would be free. </p><p>  One of the Titans giving chase to him stopped suddenly. There! Eren changed his course and dashed towards it. Directly ahead of it formed the Gates from thin air, and it reached slowly into them. While sprinting, he reeled back and threw the Titan along with the Sinner in its grasp out of the way, and leaped through the opened Gates.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! As you might've guessed, this is from the Bleach movie Hellverse. It's not too important to have seen it, all you need to know is chains bad. The "Titans" are of course the Kushanada. However! This fic does NOT take place during the movie. It's only the setting - you'll see when it actually is later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>